The present invention relates to the general class of flying toys, and more particularly to a toy helicopter wherein the winding of a first blade thereof stores energy in a resilient band, after which the release of the energy stored therein causes the first blade to rotate in one direction and a second blade to rotate in the opposite direction propelling the helicopter. The foregoing is accomplished with the use of a frame to which one of the blades is fixedly secured and which is mounted for rotation with respect to the helicopter, a spindle to which the other blade is fixedly secured and which is mounted for rotation with respect to the frame, and a resilient, energy storing band connected to the frame and spindle.